Blind Date Disaster
by AnImE Freak 1918
Summary: Hughes is setting Roy up on a blind date.
1. Roy's Pov

TITLE: Blind Date Disaster SUMMARY: Hughes decides to set Roy and Ed up on a blind date, well this should be fun.  
RATING: M DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything of fma. THANKS: UP2L8 for pointing out my erors in my last version, and helping me fix it. Thank You!

Roy's Pov

Roy was sitting in his office pretending to do his paperwork when the door slammed open. It was Maes Hughes. Roy sighed.

"Hughes, I'm too busy to see any pictures of your daughter." Roy said through his teeth.

"Oh I'm not here for that, I'm here because I know this great person who wants to go out with you," Hughes said with a big grin on his face.

Roy looked up at him and asked, "Who?"

"Oh I can't tell you that. It wouldn't be a blind date if I did."

'What is he up to?' Roy thought to himself.

"Just say you will, and I won't make you look at any pictures for a month." Hughes told him.

Roy sat there thinking about it for a few moments, and then said, "Ok, on one condition. I get to pick where."

Hughes looked really pleased and said, "Ok deal! By the way, the person is twenty-one and has blonde hair. Where and when do you want to meet?"

Roy thought for a minute then said, "Tomorrow at seven pm. Gee Willikers Bar."

'That way if the date goes bad I can have some hard liquor to forget it ever happened.' Roy smirked at the thought.

Authors Note: This is my first time writing be honest how it was, but please don't be to harsh. 


	2. Ed's Pov

Eds Pov

Ed was sitting on the couch in his apartment with Al, who is in his body,

he was about to pick up a book to read it when there was a knock at the door,

Ed got up to see who it was that dared disturb him, it was none other then Lieutenant Colonel Hughes.

"Hello Edward!" In his normal happy go lucky voice.

'Oh no, he must be here to show me more pictures of his daughter!' Ed thought as shivers ran down his spine.

Ed managed to force a smile on his face and said,

"Oh, Hey Lieutenant Colonel, I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight." Hughes just smiled at him and said,

"yeah, sorry to bother you so late, but I just came by to tell you that I know someone that wants to go on a date with you tomarrow night at seven."

Ed just stood there looking at him then said,  
"who? What? Why?"

The smile on hughes face got even bigger when he said,

"date, can't tell you, and because you're a very handsome young man."

Ed thought about it for a few moments then said,  
"ok sure, where am I supposed to meet this person at?"

"Gee Willikers, just talk to the bartender he is a friend of mine, he will point you to the table." Hughes said the smile still on his face,

Ed replied, "ok I'll be there."

Author's Note Ok well there is the second chapter, please review, there is one more chapter but i'm afraid this story is just terrible. 


	3. The Date

The Date

Roy showed up at the bar at 6:59 pm and went inside,

Hughes said to talk to the bartender to find out which table his date would be at.

After talking to the bartender he headed towards the table,

when he got there he just saw the back of his date, who had long blonde hair tied back into a pony tail.

'Wow she is really something' Roy thought as he walked up to his date.

when he reached the table he started to introduce himself,

" Hello beautiful, I'm Roy Mustang, the one and ony Flame Alchemist."

then he got a good look at his dates face which was full of shock,

"FULLMETAL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Roy screamed

Ed's went from looking shocked to looking pissed then yelled,

"ME? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Roy was able to compose himself and decided to make Ed more pissed to make him feel better,

" I thought Hughes was setting me up on a date with a girl, not a shrimp like you." Roy said with his usual smirk on his face.

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF PINT MIDGET THAT IS SO SMALL HE COULD GET BLOWN AWAY IN A LIGHT BREEZE?" Ed screamed kicking over the table,

Roy just stood there watching Ed's tantrum then replied,

" You of course." the fight went on for awhile longer untill they got kicked out,

" I am so pissed! HUghes is going to pay!" Ed screamed as he stomped back to his apartment.

THe next day Hughes had to go the hospital, for a broken nose and some burns on his arms and legs,

' I am never going to set two people up on a blind date again, at least not two strong alchemists.' Hughes thought as he was being treated.

Author's Note

well thats it, I might make another one, i'm not sure it just depends on how many people likes this one. 


End file.
